


Биение сердца

by Knyazhich_Damian



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fantastic, Hurt/Comfort, POV, POV Female Character, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 05:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knyazhich_Damian/pseuds/Knyazhich_Damian
Summary: И лишь стук твоего сердца всегда являлся той успокаивающей музыкой, которая способна была сдержать мой бесконечный, уничтожающий всё на своём пути, гнев. Исповедь Алой Ведьмы на поле боя.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision





	Биение сердца

**Author's Note:**

> Эмоциональный выплеск в честь любимых героев, шикарно исполненных в фильме.

_Я всегда слышала биение сердца._

Не могу сказать точно, когда во мне родилась та разрушительная мощь, из-за которой нас боялись и за которою нас уважали. Не ведаю и того, кто же даровал мне силу, способную изменять суть самого мироздания, лепить из него то, что угодно лишь мне. Ни чей разум не способен остаться для меня закрытым, ни одна грешная душа не сможет избежать моего очищающего пламени. Я опасна и не контролирую себя.

_И лишь стук твоего сердца всегда являлся той успокаивающей музыкой, которая способна была сдержать мой бесконечный, уничтожающий всё на своём пути, гнев._

Сколько времени прошло с того самого дня, как мы смотрели в глаза смерти, зная имя убийцы и шепча его потом в своих кошмарах? Сколько промелькнуло мгновений? Видимо, достаточно много, что даже наш несостоявшийся палач успел стать героем, Мстителем. Если бы он знал, как воспоминания о том времени изо дня в день угнетают меня, разжигая в душе ярость такой непомерной силы, что я, кажется, в один миг могу уничтожить весь этот проклятый мир, поклоняющийся убийце Старку. Моя душа слишком долго была насквозь пронизана осколками того самого снаряда, который забрал жизни наших родителей. Я умерла тогда? Знаешь, я была уверена, что умерла.

_Однако я слышала биение сердца._

Сколько себя помню, я обладала такой властью над потоками реальности и сознанием людей, что могла даже останавливать и замедлять время. А для тебя оно и без того всегда казалось слишком медленным, даже вялым. Однако как бы я ни старалась, я могла лишь остановить его, но не повернуть вспять, чтобы найти способ спасти наших близких и переписать наши судьбы. И стоя посреди всего этого замершего хаоса, я с трудом понимала, что происходит вокруг, и в своих безнадёжных попытках хоть что-то исправить, я всегда была одна. Ты меня не понимал.

_Но даже в те мгновения я слышала биение сердца._

В какие-то моменты я сама начинала путаться в своих видениях, с трудом отличая сон от реальности. И когда боль собиралась во мне, словно желая разорвать мою грудную клетку изнутри, я понимала, что смогу выжить, только если откажусь от любых чувств и эмоций, избавлюсь от своей эмоциональной уязвимости. Ведь одно моё движение способно порождать изменения. Мстители уже заметили это, не так ли?..

_И я слушала ритмичные удары горячего молодого сердца, чтобы успокоить себя._

Так забавно осознавать, что люди привыкли воспринимать смерть чёрной и тем самым ассоциировать её с тьмой. А я всегда видела её только алой, словно кровь. И мне под силу было поменять мнение людей, ведь гибель от моей руки точно будет окрашена в яркий цвет зари, а не в цвет скучной ночи. 

_А вот ты всегда был подобен вспышке новой звезды._

Знаешь, принимая предложение Альтрона, я осознавала, что тьма смыкается вокруг нас сильнее прежнего. И тогда, хоть и не говорила тебе, я часто задавала себе вопросы и не находила ответов. Даже тогда я не знала, будет ли у нас «завтра». И имели ли мы право на жизнь? Возможно, тот снаряд должен был разорваться и поглотить нас, чтобы в будущем мы не смогли помочь Альтрону приблизить мир к катастрофе? Что я ощущаю теперь, когда мы поняли, что ошиблись? Боль? Печаль? Гнев? Я и сама не знаю, возможно, мне всё же удалось удалить из себя подобные чувства много лет назад.

_А стук сердца успокаивал..._

На самом деле, я от всего очень устала. Я не могу понять тех, кто поклоняется героям-убийцам. Мстители рушат их города, а люди, оставшиеся без крыши над головой, восхваляют их и сочиняют в их честь дифирамбы. Однако и мы встали на распутье, когда поняли, что натворили. Что совершили самую большую ошибку, когда помогли Альтрону. Но даже тогда я не могла решиться изменить в себе хоть что-то, чтобы смыть с глаз эту алую пелену и избавиться от боли и печали навсегда.

_Стук сердца помогал мне держаться и сдерживать мою мощь._

Ведь по сути, я никогда не имела права на ошибку. Любой мой ход, даже одно единственное движение, даже просто вдох мог разрушить абсолютно всё. И тогда мне показалось, что если я покаюсь, забуду былые обиды и помогу им, то тем самым спасу себя, отбелю свою имя, и перестану видеть мир в ярко-красном. 

_Удары, яростные живые удары сердца!_

Я старалась изо всех сил, я билась, боролась, ломала себя, перерождалась и менялась, чтобы исправить всё и чтобы наконец-то ощутить себя частью мира, частью людей, частью Мстителей. И внезапно... вместо спасительного прощения или счастья... наступила зловещая тишина.

_Я больше не слышу удары твоего сердца. _

Твоё сердце перестало биться, и мысли затихли, словно их никогда и не было. И вот тогда, Пьетро, я познала настоящую разрушающую боль. Всё, что я с таким трудом прятала в себе много лет, прорвалось вместе с этой звенящей тишиной и моим отчаянным воплем в горестном осознании, что я бессильна и не могу ничего исправить! Я не могу повернуть время, чтобы сохранить тебе жизнь! 

_Тишина._

Только тогда я поняла, что так ничего и не успела о нас узнать. Ни о себе. Ни о тебе. Мы сделали себя экспериментами «Гидры». А ведь на самом деле моё сердце перестало биться ещё тогда, когда не стало наших родителей. Твоё билось за двоих, Пьетро. И я, живой мертвец, труп среди обломков, посреди этого огромного чёрного мира, который потерял единственный свой цвет и яркую вспышку, сжимаю в руках металлическое сердце Альтрона, готовясь раз и навсегда погрузить его во тьму. 

Я разрушу все, что увижу, Пьетро. И окрашу всё чёрный цвет, обещаю. 

. . .

И в последний момент... когда мир распадался на молекулы, а металл плавился, и сама я растворялась в своём же очищающем огне... я услышала удар нового сердца и узрела вспышку чистого разума.

. . .

Это было истинное _Видение_.


End file.
